MIKE
|-|Season 1-2= |-|The Return= Summary MIKE was seemingly allowed entry into the physical world with the start of the Trinity Nuclear Test; It’s implosion forming a metaphysical interstice between worlds that ushered entities beyond the standard comprehension of humanity. An enigmatic entity from the Black Lodge, he served as the associate of The Mother’s spawn, BOB, in their earlier years. Terrorizing the mortal realm for several decades by inhabiting host bodies to commit their murders, free of the consequences of their crimes with every heinous action done. But under vague parameters, MIKE, came to be confronted by what he could only perceive as ‘God-Energy’, and became blinded by the violet light exuding from its body. Overwhelmed by its exotic presence he was engulfed and compelled to self-reflect on the evils of his pasts and renounced allegiances to BOB and MOM. Becoming reborn as an agent of this God-Energy’s benevolence, proving vital in the opposition of his former associate and his creator. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely far higher | Likely 1-A Name: MIKE, Phillip Michael Gerard Origin: Twin Peaks Gender: Genderless, though is identified as, and appears Male. Age: Irrelevant. Exists naturally outside of time, and its laws and applications are meaningless to him. Classification: Black Lodge Spirit Powers and Abilities: Non-Corporeal, Nonexistent Physiology (Type 2), Cosmic Awareness, Possession, Dream Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Dimensional Travel and Time Travel, BFR (Can warp individuals to multiple points in time, and likely unto higher layers and alternate timelines as well, due to his inherent control over electricity. Teleported both himself and Agent Cooper to the plane above the Convenience Store through the electricity), Flight, Large Size (Likely Type 11 in his natural state), Time Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Beyond-Dimensional Existence (Type 2), Disease Manipulation, Immortality (Types 2, 5, 6, 9 and 10), Clairvoyance, Paralysis Inducement and Power Nullification, Physics Manipulation, Fear Manipulation and Madness Manipulation (Type 2 and 3), Biological Manipulation, Life (Capable of creating entities called 'Tulpas' from the genetic information of a person) and Death Manipulation (Possesses a connection with "black fire", an element representative of death and decay. Dissipated Dougie Jones while in his presence), Technological Manipulation, Acausality (Type 5), Weather Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Perception Manipulation and Illusion Creation (Projected his image in Agent Cooper's vision), Morality Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Higher-Dimensional Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Plot Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Magic, Summoning, Blood Manipulation, Telekinesis, Absorption / Fusionism (By attaching to a physical host, he can seemingly gradually overwrite their identity and absorb them unto his own, eventually reaching a point where there is no longer any practical distinction between him and the humans he possesses), Probability Manipulation, Telepathy, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 1), Abstract Existence (Type 1), Shapeshifting, Adaptation, Vibration Manipulation (Can manipulate the underlying, abstract frequencies of reality which connect together every plane of an infinitely-layered multiverse and beyond, adjusting his own existence and that of others to planes of reality pertaining to higher or lower densities than our own) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely far higher (Native presence to the Black Lodge holding power above human sorcerers such as the Black Magicians and Windom Earle; Each holding might capable of "reordering the Earth to their liking" by utilizing the essence of the Lodge, which was described as beyond human comprehension by Agent Cooper in terms of sheer might) | Likely Outerverse level (Natural inhabitant of a plane beyond all manners of reality and can freely manipulate its workings to his personal benefit and need. Adept user of electricity, a metaphysical essence that pervades throughout the setting that fundamentally conjoins several higher layers of existence in unison; With electricity even serving as the basis for the show's space-time and narrative. Far superior to BOB in use of the Black Lodge, and stated to be one of the few entities capable of stopping him) Speed: Unknown in a physical host. Relativistic+ Travel and Attack Speed in Spiritual Form | Likely Irrelevant (Persists in the Black Lodge, a realm of nonexistence beyond space and time. Can manifest in higher layers of existence where reality itself is seen as fictional) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Irrelevant Striking Strength: Unknown | Likely Outerversal Durability: Unknown | Likely Outerverse level (Lies outside of reality from a point where it is perceived as an illusion, and is a natural extension of the nonexistence which stands beyond it. Far superior to BOB, who is seemingly incapable of posing a direct threat to him and is forced to obey MIKE's orders when in his presence) Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Likely Outerversal (Capable of manipulating and contorting infinitely lower or higher layers of existence in the form of electricity, and gain entry into multiple alternate realities and timelines beyond the confinements of space-time. Can access the extradimensional spaces of the Lodges and the physical world, freely existing and entering both at will) Standard Equipment: None Notable. Intelligence: Holds agendas and plans incapable of being deciphered or properly grasped by human comprehension; With characters such as Bill Hastings and Dr. Jacoby describing their experience with Lodge entities as void of anything comparable or imaginable to the human mind and more akin to visualizing their surroundings on a metaphysical level with all their senses at once. Can contend with BOB's maniacal plots with his own to deter and halt his progress in achieving his goals. Weaknesses: None Notable. Key: Manifestations | Natural State Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Twin Peaks Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 1 Category:Eldritch Horrors Category:Dream Users Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Possession Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Light Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Physics Users Category:Biology Users Category:Flight Users Category:Space Users Category:Matter Users Category:Disease Users Category:Perception Users Category:Magic Users Category:Blood Users Category:Concept Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Void Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:BFR Users Category:Fire Users Category:Illusionists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plot Manipulation Users Category:Beyond-Dimensional Beings